Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system including the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
Known image forming apparatuses convey a recording sheet by switching a speed of conveyance of the recording sheet between high speed conveyance and low speed conveyance. For example, a known technique of an image forming apparatus reduces occurrence of noise by conveying the recording sheet in the low speed conveyance in a silent mode when compared to a regular mode.